Unofficial, Official First Date
by WickedFrenchHorn
Summary: Elphaba's awkward behavior as Galinda tries to prepare her for her first date with Fiyero leads her to conclude that emotions between the two are higher than she thought. Galinda being Galinda means she has some "expert" advice for the green girl before Fiyero shows up at the door. AU, Fiyeraba, Shiz-era, Gelphie Friendship. One-shot.


**AN: Just a one shot to put everyone in a good January mood.**

She yelped. "Galinda, what in Oz?"

"Hold still," the blonde scolded as she continued to curl the girl's hair. "If you struggle you'll get burned."

"Galinda, I don't look bad, do I because I really-"

"You look fine," she assured. "You look beautiful. All I have to do next is your makeup, and you're done." The green girl cringed.

"Not a lot of makeup, okay?"

"I know, I know, Elphie."

"And not too little makeup either because I really want to look nice for him, you know." Galinda rolled her eyes, moving her roommate's raven hair behind her shoulders. As Galinda brought her makeup kit from the counter, her roommate played with her fingers and chewed on her bottom lip. The blonde giggled.

"When did you become so anxious over a date?"

"Well, considering this is my first date, never," she muttered. Her small, perky friend squealed.

"I know, isn't it exciting? Your first date." Elphaba covered her ears as Galinda elicited another high-pitched squeal before placing lip balm on her friend's lips. "Technically, this date is unofficial."

"How is it unofficial?" Galinda placed blush on the witch's cheeks.

"Because he just asked you to go to dinner and on a walk. He never said that it was a date."

"But it's official to us that it's our first date."

"But he hasn't stated it as a date, so it really isn't a date date. It's more of a 'date date,'" Galinda explained, making air quotes and putting the last touches of makeup on Elphaba's face.

"A 'date date?'" Galinda nodded. "Lin, what is a 'date date?'" The blonde giggled and jumped on the bed.

"A date date is a date where both parties and their peers know that they're seeing each other, but a 'date date' is an event where it's not made official to the parties and their peers."

"But it's official to us," she explained, exasperated.

"It's not a publicly known official date, so it's not a date date." Elphaba sighed before walking toward the mirror and staring at herself, tossing her hair over and behind her shoulders, unsure of what to do.

"I'm considering it our first date," she muttered, stubbornly to the mirror. Galinda sighed.

"It's your unofficial, official first date," Galinda concluded. Elphaba snorted but didn't reply. She turned to face her friend and bit her bottom lip.

"Do I look okay? I mean, I know the green still makes me look repulsive, but do you think he'll like me?" Her fingers ran through my hair. "Do you think my hair's okay, and is this too much makeup. This dress might be too-"

"Sweet Oz, Elphie! You look perfect, absolutely beautiful. If you can't see it then that's your loss. Now sit before you drive yourself mad by judging your appearance."

"I just want to make sure that I look good for him. I want to look beautiful for him." Galinda touched her shoulders.

"You are," she promised. Elphaba was fiddling with her shoes and fingers impatiently.

"I want to be perfect for him. I've never had this urge for anyone else, why him?"

"You love him," Galinda said, impassively. Elphaba gaped.

"No, no I don't. We're just friends." The blonde's eyebrow raised and giggled.

"Yes, friends who dress up, go on unofficial dates, make out-"

"We haven't kissed yet," she interrupted, and a devious smirk danced on Galinda's lips.

"And by yet you mean that you want to." A blush crept to the green girl's cheeks, and Galinda danced happily. "I knew it! You love him. You're in love with Fiyero!"

"Quieter please," Elphaba scolded. "And I am not in love with him, okay?"

"You are, Elphie, admit it. You're either in love with him, or I could call you two friends with benefits." Her blush deepened.

"We haven't done that either, Galinda. We're just friends who happen to go out for a night to have fun. I go out with you all the time."

"Yes, but you never have cared so much about your appearance when you're with me, and I basically have to drag you to go anywhere with me."

"We're just friends," she said again sternly. The blonde tossed her hair, walking up to the mirror.

"Well you're friends who just happen to love each other," Galinda said with a giggle. "I can't believe I never noticed. I mean, I was shocked when you told me about tonight, but you being in love! Oh, Elphie, it's amazifying. You're in love with Fiyero, and he has to love you!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't," she muttered. "No matter how much makeup, and no matter how pretty my hair is, I'm still green."

"Elphie, you look gorgeous. He could love you, and I bet he does." Elphaba folded her arms and scowled.

"Girls like me don't get guys like him, Galinda. It's proven a fact by all the lonely spinsters in the world, and I'm sure being green makes that more likely." Galinda turned around and jumped on the bed, grabbing Elphaba's shoulders.

"Oh Elphie, you must not think like that. Your whole life is going to change! I know it is. He loves you too!"

"You have no proof," Elphaba stated, and the blonde thought for a moment before giggling.

"He always looks at you when we're in psychology class, and he always sits next to you when we have lunch. When you, me, Fiyero, Nessa, and Boq go out he always sits next you, and when we go on walks he always walks next to you."

"That's just coincidental."

"But you never complained. You want him to kiss you. You love him, and I know that he loves you, he has to. That's the reason he asked you out. He carries a flame for you."

"That doesn't mean he loves me, Lin. That just means he may carry some emotions. That doesn't mean he loves me, and I'm not going to ruin our friendship just because of wishful thinking on your part."

"Is that what you're worried about? Your friendship being ruined with him?"

"Partly," the green girl admitted. "I mean there's just so few people in my life that care about me, and if Fiyero finds out that I feel like this then I...I don't want to lose a friendship that is perfect just the way it is."

"You never will," Galinda assured. "He cares for you too much to let your friendship die just because of feelings that he may or may not reciprocate. I know he wouldn't." Elphaba didn't reply. Galinda sighed and stopped arguing.

"I...I do look okay though, right?" Elphaba asked modestly, moments later. Galinda grinned and stared at the green girl.

"He's going to love you - pun intended. Elphie and Fifi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-"

"Stop it!" Elphaba yelled. "He's going to be here any minute, and I don't want you to...to do that." Galinda glared at her roommate but stopped, dragging Elphaba away from the mirror when she noticed her staring again.

"Elphie, you look stunning." She didn't reply and stared at the floor. It was only moments later that there was a knock on the door, and Elphaba's chest started to heave.

"Sweet Oz," she murmured. "Are you sure I l-"

"You are beautiful, Elphie," Galinda spoke as she walked to answer the door, and Elphaba turned to the mirror one last time.

"Hello, Fiyero," the blonde greeted. "Elphie, it's Fiyero!" Elphaba made her way to the door, staring at the ground as she walked.

"Hi," he gasped, staring and gaping at her. She looked radiant. She was wearing a simple royal blue gown that looked...Sweet Oz. She was wearing a necklace with a silver pendent in the middle and simple black flats. He curled hair draped behind her shoulders looked stunning (he always silently thanked Galinda for getting her to wear her hair down), and there was a small amount of makeup on her already perfect face.

"Hi," she repeated. Galinda rolled her eyes.

"Wow, what an interesting conversation you two are having, seems like a wonderful evening full of great conversation just like this one." Fiyero and Elphaba glared at the small girl.

"You look...absolutely...gorgeous," he said, struggling for words. Her cheeks flushed crimson, and she got lost in thought until Galinda punched her arm.

"Thank you," she spat out. "You...you look quite dashing as well." He was wearing a black suit and grey tie and had on black dress shoes. He thanked her before offering his arm.

"Are you ready?" She whispered a faint 'yes' and linked her arm to his, walking out of the dorm room. When she looked back, Galinda winked at her, causing her to flush. "You really do look...Sweet Oz, you look stunning," he promised as they walk.

"You look good too." They walked in silence away from the University into the city. "Do you consider this as a date?" she asked the prince as they walked throughout the city. He looked at her intently.

"I thought of it as one, yes, but if you don't consider this a date than it doesn't have to be a-"

"No, no, I just...Galinda was saying how this wasn't considered a date, so I was...I wanted to know how you felt."

"I understand." As they walked toward the restaurant, she gasped. "This is okay, right? I guess I never really asked you what you liked to eat, so I hope this place works for you."

"No, it's a great place," she soothed. "It's just...so expensive. You really didn't need to do this for me Fiyero." He touched her hand.

"It's not for you, it's for us, and I promise you that it's not too much. I'm a prince. I have all the money I could ever wish for."

"Are you sure?"

"You deserve it," he coaxed. "Don't feel like it's too expensive because it's not, and I already planned on doing this." She looked up at him, and he squeezed her hand to reassure her that he was serious. As he led her inside the restaurant and to their table, she stared around at all the people and the delicacy of the room.

"It's not too much, and yes, you fit in just fine," he promised. "You look beautiful." She blushed again before opening the menu and searching for the least expensive items. "I know what you're doing," he said, not looking up from the menu. "I'm not lying, Fae, I can afford anything on this menu. I could afford the restaurant if I wanted it. Let me spoil you for once."

When she finally told him what she wanted he beamed. "Good girl," he teased. "You actually listened to me for once."

He was such a gentleman. He ordered for her, and he had pulled out her seat for her, he'd even given her a single poppy. He signed autographs for some of the waitresses, and he didn't seem irritated or upset. He was just...he was being a gentleman.

"I'm sorry for the autographs," he apologized. "It happens wherever I go, but it won't get too out of hand."

"It was nothing. Thank you, Yero. This is really amazing, and I never thought that anyone would ever actually spoil me like this. I never wanted it that much." He reached for her hand under the table.

"You deserve it, you're amazing," he whispered, causing yet another blush to creep up her face. "And you're cute when you blush," he added, deepening the red on her cheeks. Their food was served minutes later, and she had to admit it was the best she'd ever tasted.

"Is it good?"

"It's amazing, Yero. I don't know how I'll repay you for this." He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"You don't have to. This is a date, remember?" Everything is under control Elphaba." She tossed her hair, and he laughed.

"You're acting like Galinda," he murmured. "Or she taught you how to act like her."

"She has been," she admitted.

"You don't need to do that, you know. You've caught my attention just the way you are." She smiled before finishing her meal. When they left the restaurant, he took her hand in his. He saw her shiver in the wind.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine, Yero," she promised, but as another gust hit her, she felt a chill climb up her spine. He removed his suit jacket and handed it to her. "That really isn't necessary, Yero."

"Take it," he ordered, already placing to jacket around her shoulders himself. "Better?" She nodded.

"Thank you." He fiddled with his fingers as they walked through the now barren city.

"Fae, you've avoided me lately," he said. "I wanted to ask you what was wrong, but I saw you during lunch yesterday, and I thought...I think that you're in love with someone." She stopped and gaped at him.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. He shook his head, staring at the ground.

"I should have done something sooner, but I didn't. I was too shy, and now I'm sure some other guy has swept you off your feet, and I can't blame him. Your smart, beautiful, talented, kind, and I...all I am is a chauvinistic prince." He had expected multiple reactions after he had said that but laughing was not one of them. Now she was laughing, cackling even, at him, and it irritated him.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Yero, I'm in love with you, you stupid prince," she said, chuckling. His eyes widened like saucers, and his jaw dropped.

"Me? You're in love with me?"

"Unless there's another Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus then I'm pretty sure it's you I'm in love with." He beamed happily at her before grabbing her waist and pulling her close to him.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "I love you." He kissed her cheek. "I love you." He kissed her nose. "I love you." He kissed her lips gently, cupping her cheek with one hand. It was a short kiss, but in it all of her fears seemed so minimal. He intertwined their fingers before gaily walking back to the University.

"Will you go out with me again sometime?"

"If we get similar outcome then of course I will," she promised. He captured her lips in his, and he didn't want to stop kissing her. And maybe - just maybe - he wouldn't.


End file.
